Miracles
by KagamineRin02
Summary: Kagami Rin has had a tragic childhood. Now, she is 14 years old and lives all by herself with no friends. All the passerbys ignored her whenever they passed by. She is a great student, though no one truly noticed her. She was like an outcast to the whole world. Will anything happen to her life to change it? Will it be worth it? Romance? Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Comedy will soon come
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Rin, follow your older brother, Rinto, please", a woman begged. She had long, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead. In front of her, there stood two young children. They were twins, boy and a girl. Each had two hair pins on their blonde hair, to prevent their bangs (which were on the left side) from covering their sapphire eyes. Both seemed to be 5 years old. The female twin had longer hair, which reached her shoulders, while the male twin had short, shaggy hair, the length of most male hair.

"But, what about Papa! He's still in the house!" the girl twin, Rin, protested. Her red sweater was smudged with ash, due to escaping their home, which was now burning in flames. Her father was left behind to take care of the burning stove which, eventually, started to spread around the kitchen causing the house to go on fire.

"Rin, please listen to Mama. We have to go!" Rinto, her male twin brother, demanded. He kept tugging her arm signaling her to follow.

"W-what about Mama!?" Rin exclaimed.

That was what made Rinto freeze.

"It's okay. I'll go get Papa. If both of us don't come out on time, you guys have each other, right? We'll always watch over you and we'll always be in your heart", Mama exclaimed.

"B-but-!" Rinto and Rin answered.

"Just go save yourselves! I just want you guys to be safe. Promise me you guys will always stick with each other, okay?" Mama cut in with a sad look in her eyes which she tried to cover with a sad smile.

"Promise", Rinto and Rin answered in unison.

Grabbing Rin's arm, Rinto dashed away with his twin being dragged behind. All of a sudden, an explosion happened behind them once they reached a far distance. They stopped in their tracks in fear and horror. Rin twirled around to face the direction of the explosion.

"NO! MAMA! PAPA!" she screamed.

'This-this can't be happening', Rinto thought.

"Rin, we have to find shelter. Come on", the male twin commanded. His voice was low and his bangs covered his sapphire eyes.

Knowing what's best and the sudden determination in his voice, Rin followed her elder twin. She stared at the concrete sidewalk.

'Why? Mama, Papa, why did you leave?' she wondered, 'I should have stayed with you.'

She didn't notice that she started walking ahead of her brother across the street.

*HONK*

A car started to approach the blonde girl who was now frozen in tracks. She wanted to run and get away from the approaching vehicle, but she was scared and terrified about what would happen to her.

"RIN!" he blonde boy called.

Rinto ran towards his sister, pushing her out of the way. His twin landed at the other side of the road. Rinto, then, started to smile for he knew his life would reach an end. Tears started rolling down his cheeks for he knew he wouldn't keep his promise with his mom, who he will soon join along with his father.

"RINTO! NO!" Rin screamed.

Right before her, her brother laid unconscious. He was stained with his red blood. The last image she saw of him was his warm, comforting smile beaming at her before the worst happened. He saved her.

"You-you saved me…" Rin whispered.

Tears started welling up at the corners of her eyes. She ran to her dead twin and hugged him. He was the only family member she had left. For awhile, she sat in the middle of the road cradling her brother. She didn't care if another car approached.

All of a sudden, a flash of light shined in front of her. A hand wiped away the flowing tears on her cheeks.

"Rin…" a voice called.

Opening her red, puffy eyes, Rin gazed up locking in with identical pairs of sapphire eyes.

"It's okay, Rin…" the familiar voice soothed, "I'm sorry for leaving you and not keeping Mama's promise, but I'll always be in your heart and watching over you, just like what Mama said."

Rinto, then, reached into his pocket, taking out a white ribbon. Walking around Rin, he started tying the bow onto her soft blonde hair. When he finished, he walked back to his original position and smiled.

"There. A perfect white ribbon for my beautiful twin" he finally replied.

Grabbing a mirror from his pocket, he handed it to her. Taking it, she glanced at her new feature. The white bow was beautiful and cute. Tears started to form once more at the corners of her eyes. Her brother, then, handed her a photo of their family.

"Here, it's another gift. It's from Mama, Papa, and I. We want to give you something to remember us and you will treasure", Rinto replied.

"Thank… you…" Rin finally spoke.

Giving a small smile, Rin returned it with an identical one.

"Well, I have to go. I'll try finding a way for us to see each other again", Rinto announced gesturing a small wave.

Returning the wave, Rin started hugging the photo as if her life depended on it. She watched her brother walk up to their mother and father. They, also, waved goodbye before vanishing, after a bright light.

Moments later, she started to cry out all her sadness in her heart after seeing the body of her twin vanish, along with his soul, out of her grasp.

**A/N: Well, this is the Prologue to My True Self.**

**I've been planning this. I'm not sure if this seems like a Prologue or a one-shot. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise. Unfortunately, I have other obligations and I still need some inspiration on how to do the first chapter. Feel free to tell me some ideas about what you think I need to do and what future events should happen. Also, there is a poll on a one-shot I should do featuring Rin and another male Vocaloid. Although, I also need help on thinking about a topic on how to make it a little bit romantic for I do not know how to be the romantic type. Please, anyone, I need suggestions. Well, keep waiting for Chapter 1. I promise I'll try to update it sooner or later. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~9 Years Later~

Crypton Junior High

*RING!*

A sigh was heard in the corner of the classroom, right after the room was cleared in a flash. The students ran out, excited to start their weekend. A girl with shoulder-length hair stood up and started gathering up her items. She had two pins supporting her bangs. Mostly the left pin held the most hair. A big, white bow sat on top of her hair. Her eyes slowly opened up, revealing crystal blue eyes. She wore the schools uniform, a blue and white sailor's uniform **(A/N Never wore a uniform before, so I chose that type). **She slowly walked out of the classroom and headed to her locker.

After getting the things she would need for her homework and placing it in her orange handbag, she quickly jogged out of Crypton Junior High.

* * *

Rin's POV

Breathing in the fresh outdoor air, I let out a huge sigh. It has been 9 years since my family's death. I wasn't quite able to get over it, but Rinto kept his words and was able to visit me monthly and occasionally even if he was dead. I always wore the bow he gave me, even if it seemed childish and others teased me in elementary, I didn't care because it was a present Rinto gave me. The picture he gave me was taken when we were both 3. I was in my mother's arm, while he was in Papa's. All of us were truly happy. It was taken on our birthday, December 27, two days after Christmas. My mother and I wore a yellow sundress. Hers had white lilies on it, while mines had yellow lilies. Papa and Rinto wore an orange buttoned up t-shirt and white shorts. **(A/N Wow, I'm terrible at style). **Tears started welling up in the corners of my eyes remembering that day at the beach, in I think was Hawaii. I was to young to know where we were and understand what my parents were talking about. Up to now, I hadn't asked Rinto where it was. I just don't want painful memories to come back to me if I ever go back to that beach.

Shaking my thoughts of it, I stared at the cloudless sky and started walking home. I forgot to introduce myself! Hi, my name is Kagami Rin. I lost my family when I was five, along with my beloved twin brother, Rinto. He was the only one who could make me happy when I was down. Now I am in Junior High, grade 9. I study truly hard even if my family is gone. I know they want me to have a great life, so I study hard to get a good education. I have fairly good grades, straight A's. I have eventually learned how to live independently. I live in a small apartment. I'm able to pay my school fees and rent because of the money my parents left and the job I got working at Vocafé, which I get $20 per hour. I don't have any friends at all and no one notices me, only the teachers. I've been ignored because I hardly socialize and I am shy even if Rinto keeps telling me to start making friends so I wouldn't be alone. I answer the teachers' questions most of the time to be noticed, but I know no one's interested in learning. I'm completely invisible to everyone. I'm either ignored or never seen. Even so, I was still able work in a café even if I was just thought of only a waitress.

People passed by me laughing.

'Were they laughing at me?' I can't help but wonder, 'It might be my bow or maybe because I'm an outcast or loner'.

My only friends were in a box filled with digital garden. When I'm alone, I would take the box out, from under my bed.

Reaching my apartment, I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I let out a huge sigh. I started to do my homework, while eating my favourite fruit, orange.

* * *

*Time Skip* **(A/N Nothing to type about homework)**

The homework was quite simple. An hour just passed.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself, out loud.

Spotting my notebook that sat on my bed, I decided to open it. It had an orange cover and printed in black, it said "Kagami Rin". It was my song book. I wrote down lyrics for my songs I created, with the notes to play on the piano and violin. I forgot to say my hobbies. They are playing piano, writing songs, studying, music, and playing the violin.

I flipped through the pages and found the song I was working on. It's about my life right now, about my thoughts, life, and feelings. Rinto gave me the book as a journal or diary, but I decided to write songs. Most of the songs were for him, Mama, and Papa. They really love the songs I write. This song I'm working on is called "My True Self". I walked to the piano that sat in the corner of my apartment. The piano was an item that was saved from our house. It was odd how it survived the fire, but I know it was Mama or Papa since they knew I loved playing the piano and music.

I placed the book on the piano and started to play. The rhythm was slow and peaceful with a hint of sadness.

_Why does my heart want to ache from crying?_

I cried all the time whenever I recall my family's death and sometimes it's the feeling of loneliness.

_Why do I hate myself so much?_

I always regret that Rinto's death was my fault. If I paid attention to where I was going, that would've not happened.

_The people that walk by laughing_

_Are they making fun of me?_

_Why am I breathing?_

I want to die and be with my family.

_If only I could stop breathing painlessly_

_Someone please help me_

_My heart yelling out in loneliness_

Without my family, I'm alone. I want someone to comfort me and make me feel like I'm not alone anymore. Even if Rinto comes to visit, it's still lonely when he's gone and there's no one else here.

_Even if I pretend to be tough_

I pretend I am not being hurt by others mean compliments, but in my heart, it hurts so much.

_I want someone to find me soon_

I want someone to know I am hurt inside. To let them know I'm wearing a mask to hide my tragic past and my inner and true feelings. I want someone to lead me to the light and away from the shadows of darkness.

DING! DING! DING! DING!

I immediately stopped singing and playing the music. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 4 PM.

'I need to go to work now, I guess', I thought, while placing my book in a plastic bag. I took a short glance at the piano. The sun's light reflected off its polished, wooden surface. The white and ivory keys were hidden under a wooden cover.

I got my outfit and placed it in the plastic bag as well. I decided to not change out of my school uniform and I ran out of my apartment, locking the door. My bow bounced on my head as I ran quickly down the stairs and out the building.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is Chapter 1. **

**I think I might be rushing through the events quite quickly. Please forgive me. This is my first time on doing a full story with chapters. I think Chapter 2 might be a bit too quick in events. I'll be using the poll to help me on the romance part. I was told to add romance and comedy. I might update Chapter 2 more quicker than I uploaded this.**

**Lyrics Do NOT belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

~*Chapter 2*~

**Rin's POV**

Reaching my destination, I paused in front of Vocafé. Checking my chain watch, it read _4:15PM._

"15 more minutes until my shift begins", I whispered and let out a sigh.

Vocafé is not quite a popular café, which means that there are just a few costumers that come and go. My manager, and the cook, makes great food, but that's in my opinion since that's the only café I've ever been to. My manager and I are the only ones who work here and no one else asks to work there. The café still seemed quite new even if I have been working there for 6 years. I guess you could say that I was taken in by my manager when I was younger. Even if she got drunk at certain times, I still try helping her to stop on her addiction of alcohol. She's actually my Mom after she adopted me.

I pushed open the door open, which hit the chimes above the door signaling a person entered. A lady with hazel, brown hair appeared from behind the counter. She wore a red vest, which covered her big chest. A short, red skirt covered her mid-thighs.

"Oh, it's just you Rin-san", the lady said while giving a warm smile, "You're early as usual".

The lady's name is Sakine Meiko, who is the manager of Vocafé and she's like my mother. She's quite nice, but if you get on her bad side, she is as ferocious as a lion in battle.

Returning her smile, I nodded and headed to get changed. If you recall what I said earlier today (_Chapter 1_), I'm a waitress and I do not socialize that much. I'm pretty sure you're wondering how I met Meiko after what happened to my family.

* * *

~_Flashback to 9 years ago~_

_I was crying in the streets after my brother had disappeared with my parents. The once blue sky had turned black, with no stars dotting the sky. The moon chose not to appear leaving the world in complete darkness matching my life right now. I was left alone in the middle of the street with no one around. I wasn't afraid if a car would once again approach me, but this time I know no one would prevent me from dying. _

_I want to die. My Mama, Papa, and brother are no longer with me. How would I be able to survive now? Who is going to support and comfort me now? For what I know, my parents had no more family members left. They have died in a plane incident when my parents paid for them to be able to come here. I have no more relatives to go to. I am the only Kagami left of my family. I know it may seem odd how I could remember what happened to my relatives at a young age, but I kept it in my heart when I was younger. I wanted to help my mom and dad to not be sad about our relatives' death._

_My tears seemed to be endless, until someone stopped them._

"_Excuse me, young girl, but why are you crying in the middle of the street at this time of the night? It's quite dangerous. You might get hit by a car", a voice said. The voice sounded very mature and it seemed to belong to a woman._

_I raised my head to search for the source of the voice. My eyes locked with hazel eyes that stared back at my sapphire ones. Somehow, I could see the caring look in her eyes. In my heart, it felt like a flame of hope has burn up. She wore a brown blazer around her being. _

"_Please come with me. You're out here all on your own. Your parents might be getting worried and you might catch a cold with such thin clothing you have" the lady suggested._

_The lady brought me to her house. She made me sit down on a couch in her living room. The living room was quite smaller than the one in my house which is now burned down. She placed a blanket over my shoulders. I felt that I still had a little hope to continue on living. _

_The lady went to the kitchen. Minutes later, she had a white mug in her hand. She had given it to me and I took it. Steam evaporated into the air and the heat warmed my face up from the cold feeling of the tears. Brown liquid filled the mug. _

"_Sweetie, drink up. You must have been cold outside. Once you're ready to talk, you can tell me where I could bring you back to your parents", she replied._

_I drank the liquid. It was sweet like chocolate. Eventually, I learned it was hot chocolate._

_After finishing the hot chocolate, I calmed down a bit and I wasn't cold anymore. I remembered that she said that I should tell her about where I lived so I could go back to Mama, Papa, and Rinto. I wish that all that happened then was just a dream, but I know it wasn't. Everything happened before my eyes._

"_My family… i-is g-gone…" I answered. I noticed the confusion on her face, so I decided to go in further detail, "M-my Mama, P-papa, and b-brother died. Mama and Papa died when our house e-exploded… Brother died after saving me from getting hit by a car. I have no more relatives to go to."_

_The memories flooded back to me once again. The painful things that occurred in front of my eyes repeated over and over. Tears, once again forced their way out. The lady hugged me and started comforting me. All the tears that were once sealed have now come out. Eventually, the tears made me feel sleepy causing me to sleep in to the lady's embrace._

* * *

_When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. I was in a queen-sized bed with a red blanket on top. _

_A door creaked open to my right, revealing the same lady from last night. _

"_I guess you had a good sleep" she said._

_I nodded my head in response. _

"_Well my name's Sakine Meiko. Knowing that you have no more relatives, I would love to adopt you. You seem like a nice child. I don't want you to go off to nowhere with no place to live and sleep", the lady, Meiko considered, "Only if you want me to take care of you and be your new 'mother'"._

_I didn't know what to say. I know I wouldn't find a place to stay if I decline. Considering what happened last night, she acted like my mother, so I nodded my head._

_Giving a sweet smile, she asked, "May I ask you what's your name?"_

"_K-k-kagami Rin…" I answered._

"_Well I guess I should get the paper works done. Soon, you'll be Sakine Rin. You can keep your surname if you want. It's your choice" Meiko requested._

"_Is i-it ok if I u-use both names? I mean, if I could also keep Kagami as well?" I asked._

"_Of course! Your clothes seem quite old now… Why don't we get you some new clothes right after we eat breakfast?" Meiko asked._

_I once again replied with a nod of my head._

_We went downstairs into the kitchen. I sat down at one of the chairs around the dining table. While Meiko started cooking, I spotted an orange fruit in a fruit holder. It looked quite interesting for me. I studied its features. My concentration was cut off when Meiko set the food down. On the plate was bacon and eggs. She also placed a mug of water in front of me. Meiko noticed I was looking at the fruit._

"_That fruit is an orange. Would you like to try it?"_

_I blushed a bit. "Y-yes please"_

_She smiled and handed one to me. _

"_Thank you, Meik-", I got cut off._

"_You should get used to calling me Mom from now on, right?" Mei-, I mean Mom suggested._

"_Thank-thank you, Mom"_

_I tasted the 'orange' Mom gave me. It was sweet and sour at the same time. I loved the juice that came out of the fruit. I __savoured__ each piece._

"_I could tell you like the taste of oranges", Mom pointed out._

_I gave a small smile and gave a quick nod._

"_Rin, you should talk more you know?" Mom suggested._

"_A-all right", I replied._

_After breakfast, we headed to the mall. Mom went through stores searching for clothes for me to wear. I apparently thought she bought too many clothes, but for her it wasn't enough. _

"_M-mom… Isn't this too much?" I asked holding up the 6 bags in my hand._

"_I guess. You're 5 years old, right?" she asked._

_Once again, I nodded my head._

"_We need to get you attended to a school" she replied._

_I didn't know what school was. When we arrived home, mom immediately got a phone and dialed a number. Seconds passed with silence, until she replied, "Hi. Luka, it's me, Meiko. I want to attend my child to your school"._

_I didn't know what she was talking about._

"_Well, I adopted a girl. She's quite cute! Please take care of her and can you send me a school uniform for her, too?"_

_Mom continued talking on the phone for about 5 more minutes. _

"_Tomorrow, I will bring you to school", she replied._

* * *

_The next day, I went to school. Mom brought me to the office where I got my school uniform which was a sailors' uniform, but had a yellow ribbon and yellow outlined some parts of the white uniform. I wore a yellow skirt._

_When I was finished changing, my Mom screamed, "KYAHHHHH! Rin is so kawaii! Cute!"_

_I blushed at that statement. I also noticed that the principal also seemed to think the same with the look on her face. _

"_Rin-san, why don't you take of your bow?" the principal asked._

_I shook my head. "Th-this is one of the only things Rinto left me…"_

_Noticing what I had said, she agreed to leave it._

"_By the way, my name is Megurine Luka. I'm your Mom's friend. You may call me Luka-san. Please to meet you Rin!" Luka mentioned. She extended her hand out for me to shake. I took her hand and shook it._

"_Make sure to take care of her Luka!" Meiko exclaimed. Looking towards me, she whispered, "Mom has to go home and do her paper works now, ok? I will come back to pick you up"_

_I nodded. The school day was quite sad. I didn't make any friends. Luka-san tried helping me out when she visited the class, but it wasn't any use. I got shy and avoided the others. I wasn't sure if they were as kind as Mom._

_It continued on like that. Sometimes, I would talk to Mom about why I'm shy, but I needed to know the answer because it's me. When I was 8, Mom allowed me to help out at her café. Rinto visited me a little. I didn't want Mom to see him or think I was getting crazy, so when I was 12, I decided to go rent an apartment. Mom sometimes helps with the rent and school fees, but I decided I should start being independent and I needed a place to talk to Rinto freely. I convinced Mom a lot until she gave up and allowed it. I mostly see her at work and when I come back to her house to visit. I'm quite young to think of those things, but that's how I disciplined myself. I had to be able to do things on my own, just in case something might happen._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I finished changing out of my school uniform and I am now wearing a maids' outfit. It was a black dress with a white apron that had laces at the bottom. When I got back to the counter, I noticed there were no costumers yet, except for a girl with long teal hair tied into twin-tails who sat down at a table, her back facing me.

Knowing what I must do, I got my notepad and pencil and started heading towards her.

**A/N: ****Well, I didn't rush through the events like I said in Chapter 1. I'm sorry for updating a little late. I had a busy week! I had quizzes and test this whole entire week! Only one or two days without being busy, but I didn't upload since I had to study.  
I might upload Chapter 3 tomorrow. I apologize if I don't.  
Yay! I added Meiko and Luka into the story! I chose Meiko to be Rin's 'Mom' since I wanted her to have a little fame. There's a poll up right now about who else I should add into the story. Go check it out!**

**Question of the chapter (I guess this might be the only question I'll ask) :**

**Who is the mystery girl at the end of this chapter? **

**Answer will be revealed in the next chapter. It's so obvious who it is! XD **

**If you have any ideas for the story, don't worry to tell me about it! I truly need help! :(**

**Wow, longest chapter I have made so far... **


	4. Chapter 3

~*Chapter 3*~

**Rin's POV**

"H-hello, Miss. What may I get you?" I asked stuttering a bit at the beginning.

Her eyelids slowly opened after I finished my sentence. Teal eyes met my sapphire ones. Her eyes were filled with shock, mystery, and happiness in one minute, then turned emotionless as quickly as it appeared.

"Oh, yes. I would like a cup of honey, sweet tea and, if you have this flavour, leek muffin. If not, then, I guess just a plain muffin would be alright", she calmly and formally answered.

I was quite amazed on how soft and calm she spoke. Her voice was melodic. She could become a singer.

A soft smile appeared on her face, which I returned. I wrote down what she wanted and handed it to Mom, which she took it and read it. A confused look appeared on her face after she read it.

"Hmm… leek-flavoured muffin… Hadn't made it for quite awhile… It's quite rare for someone to order it…" Mom murmured.

I grabbed a tray and waited for Mom to hand me the tea and muffin. In 2 or 3 minutes, Meiko was done. She placed the order on the tray and I brought it to the mysterious, teal-haired girl.

While I was placing her order on the table, she asked, "Is your name, perhaps by any chance, Kagami Sakine Rin?"

I froze. '_How does she know my name?' _I wondered.

In response, I slowly nodded my head after taking a step back from the table.

Once again, she gave me a soft smile, but this time, there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Rin-san, my name is Hatsune Miku. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she replied, "I know you might not recognize me, but I've known you for quite awhile now"

She extended her hand out to me.

After about a minute of staring at her hand, I slowly took it in my hands and proceeded to shake it gently. The smile on her face widened a bit.

"You're just like how your brother told me, shy and cute!" I blushed at the comment, "You look cuter when you blush!"

My face started to get warmer by the second compliment.

'_Still, how does she know my brother?' _I thought.

"I know that you might be curious about how I know you and your brother, but I think I'll tell you when the time is right", Miku replied.

Those words confused me, but I ignored it.

"Miku-nee!" a voice called.

A boy, similar to Miku, stood at the door. He had short teal hair and his bangs covered parts of his face.

Miku stood up, "Well, see you later Rin-san!"

"See you, too, Ha-", I got cut off.

"You can call me Miku, Rin-san", Miku replied.

"OK, see you soon M-Miku-san", I replied softly and nervously.

Miku giggled and ran off to the teal-haired boy. When they left the café, I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned around to face Mom.

"She seems quite mysterious, don't you think?" she exclaimed, "Is she your friend?"

I shook my head in response. I wasn't actually quite sure if Miku-san was my friend or not.

"You truly are shy, aren't you Rin..?"

My eyes widened and I started to fiddle with my fingers.

'_I am. Even if you're my Mom, I still can't talk that much. You and Rinto keep telling me I should socialize and speak more. I'm still shy to talk, and I hide my talent of music away from you Mom. Only Mama, Papa, Rinto and I know about that secret. Maybe I can show you soon, but not yet. I don't know how to start a conversation at all. A reason why I don't socialize is that I can't think of what to say and I'm afraid that others might make fun of me like in elementary_'

It was true. Ever since grade 1, I was teased, judged and hurt for being a nerd and having a big, white bow on my head.

* * *

_~Flashback~ _

_THUD!_

_I fell down backwards after being pushed down by one of my fellow classmates. She was accompanied with the rest of my classmates, laughing at me lying on the ground, hopeless. They teased me by saying mean things, like "You're a weak, shy nerd!" or "You're bow is as big as your fat head!"_

_I forced my tears to not come out. All the mean compliments hurt me, but I didn't want them to know that I'm getting hurt by them. If I showed any weakness, they'll use it against me. _

_I stood up and tried my best not to fall down. My legs had cuts and bruises which made it harder to walk. When I looked to my right, I saw a white light shining from behind a wall. White, feathery wings were visible in my view and a flock of blonde hair with white pins supporting the bangs appeared. _

'_It's Rinto… He saw what happened…' I thought._

_When my group of classmates decided they had been satisfied of the pain they caused me, they left. Rinto then left his hiding place and approached me. A look of worry was planted on his face. I knew he wanted to protect me from the pain, but if he revealed himself, it would be troublesome. He sat in front of me crossing his legs._

"_Rin, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help, but the only thing I could do now is heal the cuts and bruises you have right now", Rinto apologized._

"_Rinto, it's not your fault… It's no one's fault. These things happen for a reason. I understand why they're acting like this. I'm still young to know this, but I know it", I replied._

_Rinto sighed and took my arm. He placed a feather that he took from his wings onto my bruises and cuts. Amazingly, the bruises and cuts healed right away after a bright light emitted from the feather. I guess he has been training with these techniques just in case something might've happened to me. Rinto truly is a great twin brother. He was just 3 minutes older, but he always acts like his one year older than me._

"_Thank you, Rinto", I told him, "I really love you for being there whenever I need someone to be there for me…"_

"_No problem. You're my little sister after all", Rinto said while giving a small smile._

_All of a sudden, I bright, teal light shone above us. I wasn't able to identify who it was since the light was too bright. Rinto stood up and started to head over to the bright light._

"_Well, I have to get going Rin. See you soon!" Rinto waved goodbye._

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

Whenever I got bullied, Rinto would always be there to comfort me and heal my cuts and bruises if I had any. I have been distant to others since I was afraid the same things might happen once again. I don't want Rinto to worry about me. Nor do I want Mama, Papa, Mom, and Luka-san to worry as well. It makes me feel happy to know that I have others that care about me, but I don't want them to waste their time about worrying about me.

I sighed, and I embraced my Mom. She returned it and patted my blonde hair.

"Mom, I'm sorry I don't talk much to others, even with you", I started, "I know I'm still hiding some secrets from you, and I'm sorry"

"Honey, its fine. Sometimes, others don't want to tell their secrets, and they need time until they are ready to say it. I'll be here no matter what. When you're ready to tell me, I'll always be here to listen… You're a great person and I hope that you will have great friends and maybe a boyfriend~" Mom teased while winking.

I blushed. I have to focus on studying. There's not much time for romance at the moment. Giggling, I protested, "Mom! I must continue studying. Maybe at another time I would get a boyfriend, but not at the moment"

"Good idea, Sweetie~! Studying is top priority. Though, I want you to at least start opening up so you could make friends. It has been a while since I saw you giggle and talk this much", Mom said. She took a glance at the clock, "I guess your shift is over. See you tomorrow, Sweetie~!"

I nodded and headed to go change back to my school uniform. I thought, '_It's true. It's been a while since I've talked this much and giggled.'_

When I got out, I waved goodbye to Mom and said, "Bye, Mom!"

She gave a small wave and hugged me once again. Once she let go of me, I opened the door and ran out leaving the sound of the chimes behind inside the café. What I didn't notice were two teal-haired angels floating above me, along with one with blue hair.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

So, she's Rinto's sister. I haven't seen her in 8 years after I came to tell Rinto it was time to go back to Heaven. Rinto and I have become friends 3 days after he died. I was Rin's guardian angel, which made it easier for me to befriend Rinto and to go near Rin.

Mikuo, Kaito, and I were watching Rin run out of the café. We were flying in mid-air making it quite unlikely for Rin to see us.

I should explain who my companions are.

**_Hatsune Mikuo_**- My twin brother. He has teal hair like me. I was eventually 6 minutes older than him. Both of us love eating leeks.

**_Shion Kaito_**- A friend of mine and also my crush. He has a weird obsession with ice-cream like Mikuo and I with leeks. He has blue hair and he always has a blue scarf tied around his neck.

I took a glance at Kaito, who was licking 10 scoops of ice-cream with different flavours. I felt a sweat-drop when I saw it. I, then, took a glance at my twin. He had a slight tint of a pink on his cheeks, while staring at no other than, Kagami Sakine Rin.

I snapped my fingers in front of Mikuo's face causing him to flinch and come back to reality. The shade of pink disappeared.

I smirked, "I'm guessing my little, twin brother has a crush on Kagami Sakine Rin, the sister of Kagami Rinto, our friend"

The shade of pink returned to his face. "N-no! I d-don't!"

I sighed and took out a mirror from my pocket. I placed it in front of his face. When he saw his reflection with a blush on his face, he muttered, "Shoot, I've been caught"

"Fine, fine. I admit I d-do h-have a crush on R-Rin-san…" Mikuo confessed.

I smirked at my victory.

"And I admit I have a crush on ice-cream!" Kaito added.

I sort of had an irritated look because of Kaito's stupidity, which is one reason why I like Kaito. Getting a piece of a cloud nearby, I created it into a leek and hit Kaito's head, causing Kaito to drop his ice-cream with 10 scoops.

"Miku-san! That hurts!" Kaito complained, while rubbing the back of his head. When he realized he let go of his ice-cream, he was too late. The ice-cream splattered on the ground below us.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ICE-CREAM!" Kaito yelled.

Another reason I love him, his childish acts. I glanced at Mikuo who was laughing his guts off at the scene that was playing in front of his eyes. I sighed. I guess I sort of went too far. I wonder if Kaito likes me back….

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I slowed down my pace to a walking speed. I wondered about what Mom said and about the mysterious girl, Miku. Somehow, I think I saw her before, but I can't get how. I sighed. Remembering my notebook inside the plastic bag, I took it out. I flipped through the pages and stopped at the song I sang earlier today. I checked my watch, _5:30 PM._

The sky is still blue… I sighed once more, while looking at the sky. I got an idea. I should sing for a while. Finding the song that I made for Rinto in my notebook, I found it. The title was _Sigh. _It actually sort of fits right now since I eventually sighed 2 times.

Taking a deep breath, I started singing acapella.

_It won't stop. It won't stop; my sighing._

_Why have I become like this?_

_This is pointless, isn't it?_

_I understand that._

_Sorry._

_It won't stop. It won't stop; my sighing._

_Why have I become like this?_

_Just breathing is pointless, isn't it?_

_Turn into happiness already, geez._

_Just how long has this been going on?_

_Even though it's not fun at all,_

_I was just senselessly, senselessly_

_Searching for the cause of my sighs_

I pause and I decided to look at my surroundings. If I continue singing that song…, I know I'll start crying…

My head stopped at my right. Two people were in front of an ice-cream truck. Eventually, I was quite far and I thought they were younger. I decided to head towards the two. When I got a bit closer, I noticed they had raven, black hair. One was a boy and the other was a girl, apparently, they looked like twins… like me and Rinto….

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 updated! **

**2 days in a row! I might not update Chapter 4 tomorrow... I apologize...  
Oh! Eventually, I get bored now, so I had a feeling to leave a sort of cliffhangar...**

**I guess I should ask this question,**

**Who are the 2 characters that Rin is approaching? **

**Answer will be in Chapter 4. **

**Eventually, no one gave a guess for Chapter 2. I was bored today so I decided to update Chapter 3. Hope you guys appreciate it! I don't think I'm really good at humour that much. I'm planning for most of the comedy to come from Miku and Kaito... A friend of mine suggested it. Well, please review! The poll is still up on who should appear in this story. Right now, Len and Teto are winning! XD Teto would be good for humour. Yeah! **

**I would like to say thanks to the people in the following for encouraging me:**

**-Minami Ren  
****13  
-Azn-Rinny  
-PandaPuppet  
-And some others... **

**(I don't quite remember who else, since mostly the 1st 4 are mostly there to help me on decisions for the story. Some intimidate me to update, like every week. I'm not pointing out anyone. I don't do that. Their mostly like friends to me now.) **

**Lyrics do not belong to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

~*Chapter 4*~

**Rin's POV**

_~Flashback~_

"_Rinto!" I called._

_Rinto turned around and faced me. We were 3 years old. Our parents brought us to a park right across the street. An ice-cream truck was parked at the side of the park with kids, around our age, crowding around it._

_I ran up to Rinto and pointed at the ice-cream truck. He let out a sigh and walked towards Mama and Papa, who sat at a bench at the corner, watching us. I watched him as he asked them for money. Papa reached in his pocket and got $5. Rinto ran back to me and gave the money he received._

"_Thank you, Rinto!" I thanked him and gave him a big hug._

_He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I let go and approached the ice-cream truck._

"_Hi, little one. What ice-cream __flavour__ do you want?" the man in the truck asked politely. _

_There were pictures of different types of ice-cream at the right side of the man. I studied the images, and found one that had the lowest cost (mostly the lowest number. I was 3, so yeah…). I pointed at the picture of a chocolate Popsicle with two sticks so you can break it into 2._

_He glanced at the picture and turned around. After about 2 minutes of searching through the cooler, he faced me and gave it, while I handed him the money._

"_Would you like another one?" he asked after seeing how much money I gave him._

_I thought for __awhile__. I looked around my surroundings and saw a girl with magenta hair, crying. Her hair was tied into two pony-tails and curled into a drill-like fashion. A boy about her age stood by her trying to calm her down._

_I returned my glance back to the man in the truck, once again. He stood there patiently while I thought about my decision. I gave a nod and then pointed at the same Popsicle I chose before._

_He once again done the same routine he done before and handed the Popsicle to me, along with a few coins._

_I ran towards the two. The boy saw me approach and went in front of the sobbing girl. I was terrified at first because of the glare he gave me, but the girl noticed my presence and saw the popsicles in my hand. I gave a soft smile and handed one to her. She took it and opened the plastic that covered the ice-cream. She pulled the 2 sticks, which separated, and handed it to the boy with her._

"_Th-thank you…" she began._

"_You're welcome!" I cheerfully replied._

"_My n-name is Kasane T-Teto", the girl stuttered nervously, "and this is my brother, Kasane Ted" Teto pointed to the boy, who waved._

"_I apologize for my behavior…" Ted said, scratching the back of his neck._

_I smiled and introduced myself, "Hi. My name is Kagami Rin!"_

"_Rin!" Rinto ran over to my side._

"_Rinto! This is Kasane Teto and Ted!" I announced._

"_So are they your friends?" Rinto asked looking at the two. _

"_Ummmm…" I started._

"_Yes! We just became friends!" Teto answered for me, in a more cheery voice than before._

_Remembering the Popsicle I had, I opened it and broke it in half which I gave the other half to Rinto._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Teto and Ted were my first friends. Eventually, they had to move to Tokyo after their dad had found a job there. I was afraid to make new friends ever since, because I didn't want to lose another friend. I wonder how they're doing now…

Snapping out of my trance, I saw that the girl had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her amber eyes were half-lidded and the boy was trying to calm her down.

"Rui! Please, calm down!" the boy said trying to soothe her. His raven, black hair was shorter at the sides and at the back his hair was shoulder-length. Getting nearer, I noticed they appeared to be the same age is me.

"What's going on?" I found myself asking.

The girl, Rui, pointed to the ice-cream truck. When I looked at the man inside the ice-cream truck, there was a look of annoyance and impatience on his face.

"How much do they have to pay?" I asked, digging money out of my wallet.

"$3.65", the man answered.

Handing him the money, he gave the girl a vanilla flavoured ice-cream. Rui calmed and a smile was planted on her face.

"T-thank y-you!" she said stuttering a bit for crying before.

"You're welcome!" I answered, with a smile planted on my face.

When I noticed my actions, I was quite surprised. I suddenly started backing up from the two, while my eyes widened.

"Are you ok? We're not going to hurt you", the male twin hesitated when he realized my reactions. His voice was deeper than Rui's.

Snapping out of my nervousness, I answered, "Y-y-yes, I'm f-fine. It's just… it's actually my first time to help someone I don't know and I hardly socialize with others"

My voice came out timid and soft. Rui noticed it and gave a soft smile.

"Saying you hardly socialize, means you have no friends", she said with a hint of happiness. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not. Rui continued, "If you want, we can be your friends because you helped us out! My name is Kagene Rui and this is my twin brother, Kagene Rei! We are both 16!"

My face started heating up. '_They want to be my friends…_' I thought.

"S-sure!" I answered nervously, "My-my name is Kagami Sakine Rin, age 14"

"Cool! We're the almost the same age!" Rui exclaimed, "What school do you go to? We go to Crypton Junior High!"

"S-same…" I answered.

'_That's odd… I never saw them around. Well, I don't socialize much, so I don't actually pay that much attention to the students at school, since I try avoiding trouble. Though, they're truly nice… Wait, they're wearing the school uniform, I should've known_', I thought.

"That's odd… I never saw you around. It should have been obvious because you're wearing the school uniform", Rei replied; taking the words out of my mouth, while tapping his chin. It was sort of creepy how he was thinking the same thing I was, but it might be a coincidence. Rei continued, "What class do you go too?"

"9A…" I answered.

Rei's face started turning red when I said that. I wonder why. Was it from embarrassment?

"That's my class, too… You're quite smart if you're in the top class. Rui's in 9B", Rei answered, "I haven't noticed you before…"

Rui scolded Rei for indirectly saying that she wasn't as smart. A sweat dropped from Rei's forehead, realizing his mistake in what he said. I started giggling at the scene. It's been a long time since I was this happy in public. 9 years…  
Rei started to blush a bit more when he noticed I was giggling.

"Kagene-"

"You can call me Rei, Rin-san… if I can call you that", Rei interrupted still blushing, "You could also call my sister Rui". Rui nodded in agreement.

"OK! Rei-kun, y-your face is as red as a tomato… are you ok? Are you sick?" I continued.

I noticed a smirk form at the corners of Rui's lips.

"Rei has a crush!" Rui teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Rei yelled turning redder, if it was possible.

'_I wonder what's up with him…_' I wondered.

Watching them fight, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. Rui had clips supporting her bangs from covering her eyes, the same way as mine. A big, white bow sat on her raven, black hair. Rei had messy bangs and weren't clipped like Rui's.

Rui stuffed her ice-cream into Rei's mouth to make him shut up, while he gave her a death glare.

"Well, see you on Monday!" Rui called running up the sidewalk while waving goodbye.

"B-bye, Rin-san…" Rei quietly said, his face turning truly red that it seems that his head would explode. He tried to cover it with the ice-cream Rui shoved in his mouth, but failed. He ran after his sister while he waved a small goodbye.

When they were far in the distance, I decided to go home noticing the sun was setting in the horizon the twins ran off too. '_Time passes by quickly when you have fun, doesn't it?_' I thought. The sky turned to a deep shade of orange now. Today turned out to be quite interesting…

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Hmmm…"

'_Rin has made new friends… I guess I should tell that to Rinto. I'm pretty sure he'll be quite happy to hear it', _I thought.

I've been Rin's guardian angel since I was 2, right after she was born. Mikuo was Rinto's guardian angel, but now he has been transferred to someone else who I don't know. Now that Rinto's in Heaven, Mikuo can't watch over him.

I guess you're wondering how I just met Rin even if I have been her guardian angel since she was born.

_~Flashback~_

_I was playing with Kaito on the clouds, when a voice called to me…_

"_Hatsune Miku, please meet headmaster, right now…" _

_I turned around to see Mikuo who had his arms crossed. I sort of felt terrified. I wasn't sure if I was in trouble, I know I hadn't done anything wrong. I glanced at Kaito who was giving me a confused look. I gave him a shrug and flew over to Mikuo._

_Mikuo led me to the headmaster. He stood on a cloud a __metre__ away from me. He turned around and nodded his head to Mikuo, signaling him that he could leave. Mikuo left, leaving a hesitant aura behind._

"_Miku, I want to talk to you. You're not in trouble, I promise", headmaster said._

_I gave a sigh of relief._

_Headmaster continued, "I want to inform you that starting from now on, you will become the guardian angel of a girl named Kagami Rin. She has been just born right now along with her twin brother, Kagami Rinto. Mikuo is Rinto's guardian angel, so you don't need to worry about him"_

_I nodded my head for him to continue._

"_Even though you're her guardian angel, I'm not going to allow you to go down to Earth, yet. I know you're wondering why. The reason is, is that we know that her life is fine, for now. Sooner in the future, we will send you to watch after her. Her family won't be with her and I can't tell you why. You'll see why, during the years", headmaster explained._

_I nodded to show I understand._

_Headmaster brought me to a lake showing an image of baby twins snuggled up in between both of their mother's arms._

"_They're Kagami Rin and Rinto. The one at the right is Rin. She's the one who you're going to guard soon", headmaster pointed out._

_He then took out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to me. I studied the necklace. A white pearl hung at the bottom._

"_This necklace would tell you when it's time for you to go to Earth and watch over Rin and help her throughout her life. It's possible for you to become friends with her. When the time is right and when she is able to do things on her own, then you will be able to tell your secret to her. For the meantime, just act like a normal human would. The pearl will turn yellow when it is time, understood?" headmaster announced._

"_Yes, headmaster. I understand all the information you told me", I said._

"_Alright, then. You may use this lake to watch her. Rin is a special child. She has ways to do things. I know she's positive and caring", headmaster explained._

_I nodded my head and flew back to Kaito and Mikuo._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I looked down to the necklace and wrapped my right hand around it.

'_I promise, Rin, to help you and do my duty as a guardian angel. You're different from the others and I want to get closer to you. I want to become your friend', _I whispered.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I laid down on my bed right after I changed out of my school uniform. I am now wearing my orange night gown with a white ribbon tied around my waist. I have taken of the ribbon Rinto gave me along with my clips, allowing my hair to flow freely in front of my face.

"I have a feeling things will become more different now. That I will change and become more open to others. Rei and Rui were kind enough to become my friends…" I whispered.

A flash of bright, yellow light eliminated the darkness of my apartment.

"Rin… I'm glad you had made some new friends…" a very familiar voice said.

"Rinto!" I called, while a got off of my bed and ran to him. I opened my arms and embraced him.

Rinto chuckled and returned the hug.

"I wasn't sure that I was able to make friends… Mom said that I should. It was like a miracle that I was able to make some new friends today!" I exclaimed.

"I'm happy that you are. I hope you won't forget about me when you make some more friends", Rinto whispered.

I gasped, "Why would I forget you? You are always there for me whenever I needed someone to be there…"

"I'm just making sure. You know, you look quite cute and different without the ribbon and clips", Rinto pointed out when we parted from the embrace.

I giggled, "Aren't we supposed to be twins? That means you're calling yourself cute as well!"

Rinto gave out a smile, "Well, you have to get some sleep now. See you again, another time!"

With that, he left with a flash of light, the same way he appeared.

"I promise you, Rinto, Mama, Papa, and Mom… that I will make new friends. I don't want you guys to worry about me being lonely all the time. I want to know you're happy, no matter what", I whispered my promise in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! 3 days in a row! I have now updated Chapter 4! Yay me!**

**In the last chapter, 2 people guessed the question right. Congratulations to IllusionistDream and OrangeTsundere!**

**Well, for now I have been doing Rin and Miku's POV. Soon, it will be someone else. Here's something I'll spoil. This story will be a Love Quadrant. It will be Rei x Mikuo x Rin x ?. I won't spoil the last person. I have added Teto and Ted! I know no one voted for Ted, but I chose that if one was voted, their genderbend will also appear. It eventually depends if I want the other one to appear as well.  
Thank you to those who reviewed and read this story. I'm quite happy that others enjoy my story since I'm a newbie. Please feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes or misunderstandings in the story. There are 4 pairs of twins in the story now! Wow!**

**The poll is still up for who else should appear in the story. I'm sorry that I won't update tomorrow since it's Sunday today here. I still need time to plan Chapter 5 and 6. I'll do my best to post those chapters next weekend. I apologize if I don't. Please do review!**


	6. Chapter 5

~*Chapter 5*~

* * *

_**-Monday-**_

**Rin's POV**

"Nnnn~!"

I sat on my bed stretching my arms. Another Monday, signaling the beginning of the new five days of learning in school. I checked my digital clock on the right side of my bed, _6:30 AM_. School starts in two hours. A good morning shower might be nice…

I sighed and prepared my school uniform on my bed and headed to the shower.

The water started to soak my bare skin. Warmth filled the bathroom, allowing a sigh of relief escape my lips. All my brain could think about right now was about yesterday.

* * *

Miku-san visited the café once again. She ordered the same thing she ordered the day before. This time, she seemed to want to start a long conversation about my life. She asked which school I go to, where I lived, and why I'm so silent. I didn't want to be rude, so I answered the first two questions. The last one, I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question and it caught me off guard. Miku-san noticed I felt uncomfortable on the topic and decided it wasn't the right time.

"I guess you can't answer the question at the moment", she said with a sigh, "When you're ready to answer it, please tell me. I'll wait for the moment and time for you to open up to me and tell me about the things that are troubling you. I hope we can become close friends!"

With that said, she left with a wave of goodbye.

* * *

What she said, was glued to my mind. Mom and Miku-san want to be closer to me and help me with my problems. I feel bad for not being as willing and confident as they are. I want to tell them my problems, but I just end up either saying everything is fine, or I remain silent.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my bare body. I dried my hair and put my school uniform on. Tying my bow on my now dry, blonde hair, I clipped my white clips on my hair as well. I brushed my teeth after eating two peeled oranges.

I glanced at my clock for the second time this morning, _6:50_ _AM_. At least a little time was spent.

I packed my school supplies in my orange handbag, along with my textbooks, binder and other school books. I was about to close my bag, when the sight if my music book appeared at the corner of my eyes. Thinking for awhile whether to bring it or not, I decided to bring it along as well.

When I was about to turn the knob of my apartment's door, I noticed there was a sticky note placed near the centre of the wooden opening.

It read:

_Don't forget your lunch on the counter, Rin! I made it just for you, knowing that you're quite forgetful and forget to make your own lunch before school._

_~Rinto_

A smiley face and heart was drawn at the bottom of the note. I giggled. Rinto's so typical! He cares about me too much; sometimes it bothers me of making him worry like that. I wonder if he made it while I was sleeping and decided to leave it on the counter.

Rinto always left something behind whenever he visited. Mostly my lunch, but other than that, he would leave something that I would either need or treasure. The handbag and the song book were some of the items he left for me. He's the best brother anyone could have. He always thinks about others before himself and that's what I want to be as well. I want to think about others before myself too.

I placed the home-made edible in my bag and headed out of the building.

* * *

The chirps of the birds created a peaceful melody in the morning, soring atmosphere. Purple and pink clouds took up the population of the sky, around the rising sun. I started to hum along with the melody the birds created. An unnoticeable smile appeared on my face.

Approximately, it took five minutes for me to reach Crypton Junior High. There weren't any students hanging around at this time. Deciding to go to my locker to get prepared for school, I proceeded to enter the department.

I got my binder any my pencil case. I guess there's still about an hour or more before classes begin, so I suggested to bring my song book and walked towards the music room at the end of the right wing. Luckily, my classroom was about six minutes away from it, but it's rare for anyone to be here this early, so I guess there's nothing to worry about.

When I entered the vacant room, a grand piano caught my eye at the right corner of the room. A violin sat on top of the seat in front of it. About four to five instruments were taken out, the rest were in the storage room. I decided to play one of the two instruments I was more experienced with. I gently placed the violin on the table nearby, making sure I didn't damage the wood or break it.

I took out my book and started flipping through the pages and stopped at one song. _Kokoro _was the name of the song. I placed it on the piano and positioned my fingers.

The song was based on a story I read. It was about a scientist who was all alone after his parents abandoned him at a young age. He created a robot that would fill his loneliness. Eventually, the robot lacked a heart and the scientist spent the rest of his life creating one for it. During the process, he tried to teach the robot about human emotions, such as happiness and sadness. He died soon, leaving the contraption alone. When she obtained the _Kokoro_ program years later, she realized the reason of her purpose. She sang all her thanks and sadness from her heart and transmitted the message back to the past when the scientist was still alive. The heart was too much for her to handle and caused her to malfunction. All the emotions were installed all at once.

I felt like I was both the scientist and robot. The scientist was lonely, like me. The robot sang out her feelings, as I do as well. The scientist died, like my family, but it wasn't the same cause of the death. I was left alone like the robot. I couldn't take the depression of my life, but I knew I still had to live on.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_A robot made by a lonely scientist_

_The result could only be called_

_A "miracle"_

_But still lacking was _

_Something that can't be made_

_That is called "Heart"_

_A program _

_Several hundred years pass_

_Left all alone_

_The miracle robot decided _

_To make a wish_

* * *

**? POV**

Shoot! I came to school to early! I keep forgetting that my clock is an hour advanced.

I crouched down and tried to catch my breath before deciding what to do. There's no use on going back home, so I went to my locker.

My name is Kagamine Len! I'm in class 9B and I attend Crypton Junior High. I'm an average teenager and I just get B's and C's in school. I love bananas and playing the guitar while singing.

I got my materials for the upcoming subjects. When I was about to enter my classroom, I heard a faint voice echo through the hallways.

_To make a wish_

The voice sang wonderfully. I followed where the voice came from. The voice sounded more feminine than masculine, indicating the voice belonged to a female.

_I want to know what that person_

I was getting closer to the source of the voice. Every step I take, the voice gradually got louder. I stopped at the music room at the end of the right wing. The sound of the piano backed up her singing.

I placed my left ear on the door.

_Worked on until the end of his life_

_To make for me_

_That "Heart"_

The song was wonderful. She was a great singer and musician. Her voice sounded like an angel from Heaven. Her song was peaceful and filled with loneliness. I didn't get the story of the song, however. I was just able to catch this part of the song, but I could tell I might be hypnotized by the melody and her voice. I never heard anyone sing this lovely... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!

I snapped out of my trance and continued to listen to the music.

_Now, _

_It has begun to move_

_Accelerating mira-_

She stopped all of a sudden. My eyes started to widen. I started thinking about why she stopped and what might happen if she saw me when she opened the door. I'm not sure what I should do! Would she think I was spying on her?! I started having a massive panic attack.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Accelerating mira-_

Pausing for a moment, I checked the clock above the piano, _7:10 AM_. It's still quite early, but the teachers might start coming.

I gathered my books and delicately placed the violin back on the seat. Singing a song relaxes me and sometimes it helps kill some time, doesn't it?

I wonder if I'll see Rei-kun and Rui-san today. I'm not sure if Miku-san goes to this school as well. Meeting them on the same day was quite incredible! Like a miracle of a sort! I met Miku-san at the café and Rei-kun and Rui-san on the way home. They're all so nice to me. I was afraid of making friends, but they helped me think that there are others out there who are as nice as them and don't care what's in the outside, but in the inside.

The only thing I'm afraid of making friends right now is that I don't know what might happen to me if they would end up leaving like Teto and Ted. Teto and Ted were also there whenever I got bullied. They would prevent it from happening. I don't want them to stand up for me. I'd rather be the one who takes the pain not them, but I was too weak to stop them. Now, I know how to stand up for myself, but the only thing I do is ignore. Even if it bothers me that other students keep bullying me, I need to show no weaknesses.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_STOP BULLYING HER!"_

_Two magenta-haired 6-year-olds stood in front of me. They were Ted and Teto. They were defending me from a group of 8-year-olds._

"_WHY SHOULD WE!?"_

"_SHE'S OUR FRIEND, SO STOP IT!"_

_I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I was teased no matter what. I don't bother them, but it's just my appearance that made me a good target of bullying. Teto and Ted were the only ones to defend me. They were upset that Rinto died, but they knew he did that to save me. _

_The older group started to get irritated from the stubbornness of the two, so they decided to leave. _

"_Rin, are you alright?" Teto asked and ran over to me._

_I gave a slow nod while the tears kept rolling down my cheeks. Teto embraced me, while Ted patted me back to calm me down. _

"_Th-thank you, Teto, Ted", I answered after calming down a bit._

"_We would always be there for you, no matter what, Rin!" Ted exclaimed with a smile on his face._

"_If we ever part, we will be in your mind and heart, as you will be in ours as well", Teto reassured, after letting me go and pointing to her mind, while Ted pointed to his heart. They're twins to no limit. They think the same and act the same to those they care and love._

"_P-promise?" I asked with hopeful eyes._

"_Promise!" they said in unison._

_I smile lit up my face. I was happy to know there were some others there for me. _

_One day, their father found a new job in Tokyo, causing them to move away. Before they left, they came to visit my house._

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

"_Hello? Oh, it's just Ted and Teto…" Mom announced, "I'll call Rin"_

_When Mom called me, I saw Ted and Teto with a depressed look on their faces. I suggested that they should come and sit in the living room._

"_R-Rin… We-we're go-go-go", Teto began, before bursting into tears._

_I gave a confused look._

_Ted continued, "We're going to m-move to Tokyo tomorrow"_

_His bangs were covering his face. He was trying hard not to cry. While, I, was shocked from what the news was. My only friends were going to leave. I don't understand why the ones I love have to disappear. I know Mom is there, but other than her, there's no one left now that Teto and Ted are leaving._

_I started, with tears, "Why? Wh-why?"_

"_We're really sorry, Rin! We never knew this would happen…" Teto said._

_I tackled Teto and Ted, who stood in front of me, into a big hug. _

"_I-I guess this is goodbye?" I asked._

"_W-we guess so" Ted answered._

_Mom entered the room with a box in her hands. I was curious, but I didn't ask since I was still upset about Teto and Ted leaving me._

_When Mom opened the box, I gasped, along with Teto and Ted. Inside the box were 3 lockets: a blue one, a yellow one, and a pink one. Mom handed the blue one to Ted, the pink one to Teto, and the yellow one to me. _

"_If you wear these, you guys would remember each other even when you guys are far apart. You can place pictures if each other inside it" Mom explained._

"_Thank you, Ms. Sakine" Ted said._

"_Remember the promise we made before?" Teto asked.  
"If we ever part," she started._

"_We will be in your mind and heart," Ted continued._

"_As you will be in ours as well", I concluded._

_A smile grew on our faces as we repeated the promise from before._

_After hugging each other one more time and could possibly our last one, Teto and Ted left. I will always treasure our memories, like how I treasure my family's memories._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

The locket was always around my neck. Sometimes, I would forget about it, but I would always look it at whenever I get bullied to remember that I should always stay strong, like how Ted and Teto did.

A sigh escaped my lips from recalling the memory.

When I was about to turn the doorknob, I had a feeling of someone or something's presence at the other side. I slowly opened the door to reveal what or who was at the other side.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5! Yay! A cliffy! Third cliffy I did!**

**I do NOT own the lyrics or Vocaloid.**

**Big apologize for not updating yesterday! I was going to, but my dad told me to sleep since I was awake past 11:00 PM. I added Len! Three people eventually voted for him, so yeah...**

**I would also want to know if you guys are getting annoyed that I'm adding to much flashbacks...**

**Questions of the Chapter:**

** 1. Who do you think is at the other side?  
****2. What would happen now?**

**Answers would be in Chapter 6! Keep watching for Chapter 6 to come up!**

**Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate it! Please tell me if there are any grammar issues or any mistakes in the story!**

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I'm quite stuck on future events and I also need to know what instrument Rin should play! I also need you guys to tell me what song I should add or continue in this story.**

_**Instrument selection:**_

** -Piano  
-Flute  
-Violin**

_**Song selection:**_

** -My True Self  
-Sigh  
-Kokoro  
-Other suggestions (review the suggestions)**

**PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**~*Chapter 6*~**

**Normal POV**

Outside of the room, a boy with shoulder-length, blonde hair leaned on the door, his left ear placed on the wooden surface. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

He didn't move a bit, but breathed at a rapid pace. All his thoughts were about what might happen in the upcoming moment.

Meanwhile, at the opposite side of the door, stood a girl with blonde, shoulder-length hair, gripping tensely onto the bronze doorknob. A white, silky bow sat on her head, while white pins clipped her bangs to stay in place.

She was eventually feeling very nervous to open the door. Letting out a sigh of approval, she decided that she should open the door since she didn't want to be trapped inside the music room any longer.

The divider between the two blondes slowly opened. Unfortunately, the male was still leaning on the wooden entrance, causing him to fall over and land face first onto the marble tiles inside the music room. During the process, his arms knocked the items out of the schoolgirl's grip.

She quickly gathered the dropped components and ran out of the room without checking if she forgot anything, leaving the boy sitting dumbfounded watching her quickly exit the area. The girl wasn't able to see his face, nor did the boy see her face.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I ran with all my might to my classroom. Luckily, the door was open. Leaning on the wall right next to the door in the interior of the classroom, I bent down and tried to catch my breath. Even if it was just a two minute run, I was quite frightened, and I guess I held my breath during the system.

I hope the student didn't see me.

I headed to my desk at the far right corner of the classroom.

I placed my materials on the desk and sat down. A raised my hands in front of my face and covered it. I feel so embarrassed. Someone, who I don't know, heard me sing. Only Mama, Papa, and Rinto are the only ones who know about my hobby, which they call my talent.

Teto and Ted are my friends, but I wasn't able to tell them about my talent. I created a song for them using the bass guitar. Mom taught me how to play it ever since she found out my inspiration of music, even if she doesn't know I can sing and create songs. She just knew I loved to listen to music and play instruments. On my 8th birthday, she gave her bass guitar to me as a present. I was so happy and filled with joy for receiving my third instrument. My piano was in my apartment and my violin was placed in the corner of my bedroom in Mom's house. I told my mom to keep it with her for awhile, so then she would be able to play it as well.

I named the song _End of Solitude._ Ted and Teto left, causing me to want to forget everything, and I mean _everything_. There's no one to help stop the bullying. There's no one, around my age who can understand my pain, that I can turn to at my greatest despair. Still, I knew everything that occurs in my life is caused by the things I do.

I want to sing again, right now in the classroom, but what if that same person passes by and hears me sing again? Or maybe, another student hears me or the teacher? I know I want to show others that I'm not who they see me as, but I just can't trust others quite easily. I want to be known and liked for who I am, not just one thing, like my voice.

A sigh escaped my lips. I should calm down. There's nothing I can do now; what happened then and now, I can't change it. Just leave it all behind for now.

When I glanced back at the objects on the desk, I noticed that one of my items was missing. My eyes widened. Not my song book!

A certain scene played in my mind. It was the time when the unknown student accidently knocked my supplies out of my arm. I guess I was in a hurry to escape, that I abandoned my poor song book by accident. It might still be in the music room. I'll go get it during lunch, or after school.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I sat up from lying down on my stomach. My hands were covering my face to hide my blush and a groaned in frustration in my palms. In between my fingers, I saw a girl with blonde hair and a white bow scurry out of my view. She seemed to be afraid of our sudden meeting.

I sighed from complete embarrassment. There were two reasons of my embarrassment: One, I knocked her items by accident and didn't help her; two, I landed face first in front of her. I didn't even get to say sorry and introduce myself. Nor was I able to get her name.

I wonder who she is and why I never saw her around. She has quite an amazing voice and great talent, but she seems to be isolated from the others. That must be a good explanation on why she ran away like that.

A flash of orange caught the corner of my eye. I removed my hands from my face and crawled over to the object. A notebook lay on the floor in front of me. Curiosity got the best of me, so I picked up the loose-leaf notebook. A thought popped-up in my mind. This notebook must have belonged to the anonymous girl.

I decided to bring it along, just in case I might meet her again. If I leave it here, a different person might take it and who knows what they might do to the book.

With that decided I left the room with my materials and the notebook and headed to classroom 9B.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

RING!

The school bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. All the other students gathered in the classroom talking to their friends, which caused me to sit alone with no one to talk too. Kamui Gakupo-sensei hasn't arrived in the classroom to take the attendance, yet.

I giggled on the one possibility on why he wasn't here at the moment. I saw the event occur every once in awhile. He would be flirting with Luka-sensei. The principal, Megurine Luki, would scold Gakupo-sensei for not being in class, almost like a student caught red-handed. The principal, however, wasn't related to Luka-san, even if they did share the same family name. Gakupo-sensei is Luka-san's husband, making him sort of like my uncle, while Luka-san's my aunt.

Having Mom, Gakupo-kun, and Luka-san around makes me feel like I'm living in a complete family. Although, I was the only child, they helped me feel welcomed to their care. Sometimes, when they caught a student bullying me, they would warn them in a very terrifying way. They always cared for me no matter what. Others would be confused why I looked nothing like Mom. She would always want to avoid the topic, since she can sense that once she says I was adopted, they would ask about my life in the past.

Ever since Mom introduced me to Luka-san, Gakupo-kun would keep trying to convince her to go out with him. As the mature and polite woman she is, she would kindly refuse or reject him. That didn't stop him from convincing her, though. He would buy her tuna related products. I remembered one of the gifts he gave her, a silver-chained bracelet with a tuna and eggplant charm. It was really suspicious on how he could buy such jewelry with such a bizarre style.

It took him 4 years to convince her to go on a date. I was in grade 4 at the time when she actually agreed to go out with him for once after he started being a bother in her career as a principal. Surprisingly, she fell in love by his foolish behavior. Whenever she was down, he would try to cheer her up, but in the process, he would make a fool of himself in front of her, which always planted a smile on her face. Two years later, Gakupo-kun proposed to her. I can't believe love went that far for them.

Luka-san and Gakupo-kun started to work as teachers in my school ever since I transferred for Junior High. It was quite odd, but I know they cared for me and are mostly very over-protective of me since I was the only child in their family. I guess Mom knew that there won't be anyone who would watch over me while I was in Junior High, so she asked Luka-san and Gakupo-kun if they could transfer schools as well. I don't know who took Luka-san's position as the principal in my old school. Luka-san got the spot of being a band teacher and Gakupo-kun got the spot as the Science teacher, also he is my homeroom teacher. One of them had to watch me during two classes, I presume. The feelings they shared, they also shared to me when Mom was busy or wasn't able to watch over me at a certain area, such as school.

Knowing myself, I have never experienced that feeling Gakupo-kun and Luka-san share. I'm not sure if I will ever experience it. I have always isolated myself from others and for what I could tell, no one experienced that feeling towards me, I guess. I was teased about my appearance. The only furthest relationship others thought of me is just friends; nothing more, nothing less. I feel like they just pity me for being bullied or being what they call a 'loner'.

I should stop thinking about depressing thoughts. It won't help me if I continue thinking these thoughts.

The sound of the door opening brought me back to reality.

A man with long, lavender hair walked towards the front of the room, catching the attention of all the students.

Clearing his throat, he announced, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning Kamui-sensei!" we responded.

"I have a very important announcement to make before I take the attendance", Gakupo-kun continued, "There are two students joining us today! Please welcome them! You may come in now."

Two teal-haired students entered the room. They looked awfully familiar and their appearance was very identical to each other, excluding the female's pigtails. The female student especially looked quite similar to someone I… met… before. She's M-M-M-….

"Please, introduce yourselves to the class," Gakupo-sensei instructed.

"Hi! My name is Hatsune Miku!" the teal-haired girl stepped up.

"And my name is Hatsune Mikuo!" the teal-haired male stepped up as well. They bowed down in a synchronized manner and smiled to their classmates.

"Please welcome the Hatsune twins. Now you will sit…" Gakupo-sensei trailed off searching for two vacant seats.

* * *

**Gakupo's POV**

"Please welcome the Hatsune twins. Now, you two will sit…" I trailed off searching around the classroom for vacant desks.

I scanned the room if there were any unoccupied desks left, when I stopped my gaze at the two empty desks around Rin-chan. A hint of realization dawned upon me. Maybe the Hatsune twins could help Rin-chan open up and stop being shy. An unnoticed grin formed its way onto my face. I glanced at Rin-chan who had a panicked face. I guess she knew what was on my mind at the moment.

"Please sit with Sakine-san", I finished the sentence I trailed off with from the before.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Hearing her name, I tried my best to control the blush that was fighting its way onto my cheeks. I glanced at the area where Kamui-sensei pointed to, as did Miku. I quickly peeked at Rin-san's face which had a tint of pink. Too much attention, I guess. For what I heard from Miku-san and Rinto, Rin-san's the shy type and doesn't like having lots of attention.

Miku started heading towards our assigned seats, so I followed her. I heard some murmurs escaping the lips of our fellow classmates. Murmurs like, "Sakine-san? Who's she? Never heard her name before" or "Sakine-san?"

Their heads started searching the room for who could the mysterious girl would be. That proves it. Rin-san really is the shy type. I want to help her to be happy around others instead of being afraid of them. I know I already admitted on having that crush on Rin. I guess it was love at first sight?

Miku-san easily befriended Rin-san when she visited Vocafé on Friday.

Miku took her seat beside Rin-san, while I took a seat in front of her.

Kamui-sensei took the attendance and started teaching Science. I noticed a certain raven-haired guy turning around and taking a short glance at Rin-san. About every few seconds later, he would snap his head back to either his notebook and continue writing down the notes, or back at the teacher. Exactly, who is he? He seemed to know Rin, in a way.

* * *

**Len's POV**

That girl, who is she? I tried to check if there was a girl with shoulder-length, blonde hair and a white bow on her hair, but there was none. Only one girl in my class wore a white bow, Kagene Rui, but she didn't have blonde hair. Instead she had raven, black hair. Her brother, Kagene Rei, is my best friend. We have known each other since grade 1.

A sigh escaped my lips. I wonder who she really is. There were only two grade 9 classes in Crypton Junior High; 9A and 9B. If I couldn't find her in here, then that means she would certainly be in 9A, unless she was in a lower grade, which would prove my statement in which class she would be in, wrong.

Megpoid Sonika-sensei stood up from her seat behind the teacher's desk and started doing the attendance. When she was done checking the attendance, she made an announcement.

"There is a new student transferring to our class today! You may enter the class now"

A guy with cobalt, blue hair entered the classroom.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class. You may add anything you want them to know about yourself, if you please", Sonika politely exclaimed. She acts like an elementary teacher. Well she was a kindergarten teacher before which makes it less confusing on how she acts so kindly.

The new student bowed down and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Shion Kaito. I love **ICE-CREAM** and it would be an honour to be able to become friends with you guys!"

Well, that was an interesting introduction. I never met anyone who would emphasize something they like in public; well I just met someone right now who does.

Megpoid-sensei started her lesson about algebra. Another day of learning, I would rather stay at home and eat a banana, but I still want to meet that girl again. I wonder when I will be able to meet her again.

* * *

**A/N:** **Chapter 6 updated!**

**I'm so sorry! I was planning on updating this either yesterday or the day before! I was busy lately. Please forgive me!  
Well, this story is going too fast in events now, I guess. If there are any mistakes or issues on the chapter or story, please tell me! I was officially rushing to finish this chapter for you guys!**

**Oh! I should ask this again:**

**What song should I continue/make Rin sing?**

** -My True Self  
-Sigh  
-Kokoro  
-Other**

**What instument should she play?**

** -Flute  
-Piano  
-Violin**

**There's also another poll I put up on my profile! Please vote on it! I would also appreciate reviews! If there are any ideas you have for me to add to the story, feel free to tell me! I accept what your opinion is.**


	8. Chapter 7

**~*Chapter 7*~**

**Chapter Updated:** **_December 31, 2012_**

* * *

**Rei's POV**

After second period, which was History with Haine-sensei, there was nutrition break. I gathered my supplies and head straight to my locker to get my materials for my next subject.

A flash of white and yellow appeared at the corner of my eye. I turned around to see no other than Rin-san. She was gathering her materials for third period and fourth period, which was Algebra, with Megpoid-sensei, and Religion with our homeroom teacher, Kamui-sensei. Her locker was just five lockers away from my locker at the right. She left after a couple seconds, causing me to turn back to my locker to hide my blush.

It was true. I do have a minor crush on Rin-san ever since the event that occurred three days ago. I never actually met anyone as kind as her. Usually, I would be the over-protective brother I am and prevent anyone from coming near Rui, but after what Rin done, she became an exception. I didn't trust people that easily before.

When I was younger, I was always bullied. I was a very good target since I wasn't able to even stand up for myself. No one was able to protect me. I didn't have as much friends as you can see. I did have Rui, but she was very ill at the time, so that left me to try and defend myself at school. Not much people knew I had a sister back then. Rui had to stay home and be home-schooled. You could say I was the healthy twin from the two of us.

When Rui got healthier and was able to go to a real school, I vowed to protect her. I would always stay by her side, even if we were in different classes. Len, my childhood friend and my only trustworthy friend, would mostly be in Rui's class if I wasn't in her class. He promised that he would look after Rui on my behalf. I didn't allow anyone who I didn't know even go near my dear twin sister. I guess after I met Sakine Rin, things sort of changed. I actually thought the world was full of mean people who would just gossip, bully, and other mean things to others, but I was wrong. There are still others out there who care and seem to be going through the same things as I am.

Recalling the first time Rui and I met Rin-san, she said that she hardly socializes. I find it hard to understand. She is very kind-hearted and good-natured. It just seems so unlikely for someone like her to not have any friends at all. Perhaps, like me, she was afraid that the world was filled with people so cruel and mean. I just can't lay a finger on it yet and I just met her. I'll understand sooner or later.

I replaced the materials I had in my arms with the ones I needed for the next two periods. After locking my locker, I rushed to Megpoid-sensei's class without checking if I had all of my supplies.

What I hadn't noticed was that I accidently bumped into someone right before I was even able to enter, causing them to drop their materials.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It-It is alright…" the person responded.

Wait… that voice sounds quite familiar. It was quite too high for it to be male, indicating the student to be a female. I just decided to shrug it off and picked up the items that the female dropped.

After picking up her items, I finally got a glance at who it was, which shocked me. The girl who I was thinking about earlier at my locker was the one I bumped into.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rin-san!" I apologized once again, but more flustered.

"It is alright, Rei-kun", she replied quietly, but gently as well, while she smiled.

Her smile was the most beautiful one I ever saw anyone could even pull off.

"We should get in the class now…" I announced looking away from her face.

When I approached my desk, I slumped down in it and buried my face in my arms. That was embarrassing! I just bumped into her without even knowing it was even her! Gahh! Rin-san sat at the other side of the class at the end of the row by herself.

After all the students gathered in the room and the bell for third period rang, Megpoid-sensei announced that we would have a new seating plan.

"Since we have two new students, it would be a great time to switch seating plans this month!" she exclaimed delightfully.

Some of the students complained because they were going to be separated from their friends. Going down the list of students, she called upon Hatsune Mikuo and Hatsune Miku to sit in the rows nearest to the door. I waited for a while to hear my name and I was moved to a seat just beside me on the left. After a while, I heard Rin-san's name get called and she was assigned to sit in the desk right beside me on the left. It was either just me or I felt a little too flustered.

After Megpoid-sensei finished assigning us to our respectful seats, she started the lesson.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Religion class just took 29 minutes. I picked up my school materials and started heading to the door.

Kamui-sensei called to me before I was able to even step out of class, "Rin-chan!"

I turned around and saw Gakupo-kun holding an orange in his hands.

"Here. You might be hungry and I know you love oranges", Gakupo-kun said will rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Th-thank you, Gakupo-kun. Though, you should be hungry. You are a teacher", I replied quietly.

"It's ok! I'm going to be eating with Luka!" he answered, "She said she made an eggplant and tuna sandwich!"

I giggled a bit and then said my farewell to Gakupo-kun before heading, once again, out the door.

I dropped of my items in my locker and decided to go back to the music room from this morning to look for my notebook. When I closed my locker, I was tackled with a hug from someone.

"Ehhh?" was the only thing I could say.

"Rin-san! I'm glad to see you again!" a very familiar voice had shouted.

The person let me go and I saw who it was.

"I-It is nice to see you again, Rui-san", I announced with a smile.

"It's been 2 days since we met, hasn't it?" she exclaimed her bow bobbing on top of her head.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I-I have t-to g-go so-somewhere n-now, Rui-san. I-I w-will see you soon", I exclaimed and started heading back to the music room.

"Bye, Rin-san! See you at lunch!" Rui-san exclaimed.

Turning around, I waved goodbye and turned around once again.

I hadn't talked too much. I mostly express my feelings through songs I have written in that notebook Rinto gave me. There was no other way I decided to show my feelings. I didn't want to show my weaknesses after all. I had to be strong to protect the ones I love, even if they are not by my side. I still believe they're in my heart no matter what.

When I reached the music room, I was about to open the door, but I heard a certain sound coming out and someone's voice accompanying it. I wonder who it could be. I'm mostly the only one who knows this room and uses it. The voice is very unfamiliar, in fact.

My eyes widened in realization. It could probably be the student from this morning! No, it can't possibly be. What would someone be doing in this music room, though? I thought it was forgotten by now, by what Gakupo-kun and Luka-san said. Now what should I do? I still need to find my notebook in there.

* * *

**Len's POV**

After fourth period was over, I decided to go search for the girl I met earlier this morning. I have to apologize and give this notebook back. She might be looking for her notebook back at that room where our accidental meeting occurred.

I left my other materials in my locker and held the notebook close to me, making sure I won't lose it.

While I was walking down towards the located area, two raven-haired twins walking side by side. One of them had shoulder-length hair only at the back and shorter at the sides. The other had two clips holding her bangs up and a white bow on top of her hair. I could identify those two as quickly as I caught sight of them.

"Rei! Rui!" I called to the raven-haired twins.

Rei's head turned to my direction after hearing his name being called. When he spotted me, a smile grew on his face.

"Hey, Len!" Rui replied.

"How's your day?" I asked Rei and Rui.

"I found our new friend I met two days ago!" Rui announced.

"Wait… You two made a new friend? Why did you guys not tell me?" I asked eager to know the answer.

Rei started to rub his neck sheepishly.

Avoiding the subject, Rui noticed the notebook I was holding.

"Len, why do you have a notebook right now?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to give it back to a certain student I happened to accidentally bump into this morning…" I answered.

Rui took the notebook from my grasp and studied it for a while before looking at the front cover. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Rui, are you alright? You seem to be shocked about something" I pointed out.

Rui just ignored my comment and tugged Rei's sleeve. I don't understand why she keeps ignoring things people say at times. I guess that's the reason why she's always scolded by the teacher in class. Rei turned to look at where Rui's eyes were glued. His eyes also widened at it.

I was curious on what they were shocked about, so I just walked behind them and looked over their shoulders. That's when I saw something I never noticed before. Written in big, black letters was "Kagami Rin". Why hadn't I noticed that before? I guess I don't have a keen eye like Rui, since she spotted it.

"Then, that means the notebook belongs to a student named Kagami Rin", I exclaimed, "Though, why do you both seem to be shocked about it?"

Their eyes were just glued onto the notebook, not even answering my question. They didn't hear what I said, did they? I guess they have something in common than just black hair and amber eyes.

I snapped my fingers in front of their face, after I went back to my location before looking at the name on the notebook. That's what made them flinch. Maybe I should do that more often when they zone-out.

"Do you know who this Kagami Rin is? You seem to know her by the looks of it when you saw her name", I asked them again.

"O-oh… well, s-she's our friend that we met two days ago", Rei clarified, his cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"Now, I understand why you two are shocked, I guess", I murmured to myself making things more clearly to me.

"She's not only our friend, but also little Rei's cr-MMPH" Rui started, but then ended with Rei's hand covering her mouth.

"Not only do you not pay attention, but you also have a big mouth", Rei said through gritted teeth, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

It's either me, or it's my first time seeing Rei a little flustered over something. Most of the time, the only time Rei's face turns red is when someone gets on his last nerve, which happens often when someone goes near Rui.

Getting the notebook back from Rui, I announced, "I still need to get this back to her, though. Do you know how? I don't know that much about what she looks like. I was just able to see some of her features: a white bow and blonde hair"

Rui just nodded and replied, "That's her! She almost has the same features as me, but with sky blue eyes, and blonde hair"

"I'm in the same class as her. If you want, I can give it to her myself", Rei requested.

Actually, I don't seem to want anyone to give her the notebook. I want to give it to her personally and apologize for my mistake. I want to see her and know her a bit more.

"Ummm… I want to… hand it to her personally. I'm sorry", I spoke what I thought, grasping the notebook tighter to my chest.

Rei just nodded his head, showing that he understands.

Rui, Rei, and I have been great friends since 6 years old. The first time we met, was at a hospital.

My younger sister by one year, Lenka, had to go to the hospital since she was born with lung cancer. She had to go to the hospital since she keeps coughing up blood, which is called hemoptysis, every now and then. Lenka would complain that her chest hurts at times before or after coughing up blood. Whenever we go to school, she would always feel tired and fall asleep, especially in kindergarten classes, making the teacher send her back home to rest. Two problems were quite visible ever since she turned 2. She would be so light than average toddler girls and she would have troubles breathing.

One day, it started affecting her more than usual. We had to immediately bring her to the hospital to check the problem. I remember seeing another boy, who happened to be around my age, sitting in the waiting room looking as depressed as I was.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_I was waiting in the waiting room just praying that Lenka would be alright. That she would be able to survive from this cancer that she was born with. Just three seats away from me a boy around my age sat there._

_A raven-haired boy was looking at his feet, with tears spilling out of his amber eyes. The ground beneath him was soaked with his tears. His fists were all balled up gripping his black jeans, tightly. Black hair fell from the sides of his shoulders, as his head tilted down a bit._

_I didn't know what to do. Was he facing the same thing I was? Deciding to go up to the boy, I sat at the seat next to him._

"_Are you alright?" I asked, patting his back._

_His head quickly shot up when he heard my voice. When he saw my face, he just sighed and averted his gaze back to the ground._

"_I-It's just…" he started, but then more tears started to soak the ground, "m-my sister…"_

_Shock was written on my face. So, he was facing the same thing I was as well._

"_Oh… I-I understand how you're feeling right now…" I said, averting my gaze, as well, and bringing my hand back to myself._

_The boy's eyes slightly looked at me._

"_Y-you do?" he responded._

"_Yeah… She was born with… cancer, as my mother and father said", I exclaimed._

"_W-well, my sister is very ill… I don't understand why she has to go through it…" he replied._

"_My name is Len. Kagamine Len. What's your name?" I suddenly asked to break the depression in the atmosphere._

"_I'm Rei. Kagene Rei. Nice to meet you, Len", he said, with a smile growing on his face._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Unfortunately, Lenka died after a week I met Rei, since my parents couldn't pay for the surgery. We were poor, after all. Though, I was happy that his sister started getting better after a few years later. Rui and I became friends quite quickly since Rei and I became friends.

Even if she died, there was just a certain presence around me, like she is always by my side even if she is already gone. My parents have been working harder and longer just to be able to support my needs, so they won't lose me like how they lost Lenka. That's the reason I was able to go to school, even if my family was poor. The only way I can repay them is through studies and by helping them at home with chores when they're at work.

RING! RING!

The lunch bell rang. I guess I sort of spaced out for longer than I intended. Perhaps Rui and Rei will introduce me to Kagami Rin, who they suppose was the one I bumped into this morning.

* * *

**A/N:** **YES! I FINALLY UPDATED CHAPTER 7!**

**I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait! Whenever I start, I sort of started getting lazy on continuing and I also had lack of ideas. **

**The next chapter will feature the rest of Rin's POV that I left a cliffy with. **

**I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! The poll I have for the duet is still on. I'll just type the two people who have been voted on for now.**

**Kagamine Len: 4  
Kagami Rin: 3**

**The two questions from the last 2 (or was it 3) chapters before. Here are the results:**

**Instrument**

**Piano: 3  
Violin: 1  
****Flute: 0**

**Song**

**My True Self: 0  
Sigh: 3  
Kokoro: 1  
Other- Paper Planes: 1**

**Hehehehe... You guys can still answer those questions. I'm just lazy to ask again... Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**~*Chapter 8*~**

**Chapter Updated: _January 13, 2013_**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own VOCALOID_**

* * *

**Rin's POV (Continuation of her POV from the last chapter)**

I wonder what I should do. Should I just knock on the door? I don't want to interfere with their music, though, but I need to search for my notebook which is very important to me. This is so confusing!

The music continued to flow out of the room as I decided what I should do. It sounded a bit muffled by door and the walls, but it sounded quite wonderful. Better than my own I had made, perhaps. I let out a sigh and knocked on the door after making a decision.

On the other side of the door, I heard the instrument stop playing and the voice vanishing. Footsteps were heard approaching the door and the beat of my heart was starting to increase. My breath seemed to stop as the footsteps continued to get louder and louder.

The doorknob twisted around and I waited for the door to open. As it opened, I saw a familiar teal-haired boy in front of me. His aquamarine eyes seem to have a look of confusion in it while he stared at me.

"H-Hi?" he greeted, but ended out as a questioned form.

I just continued to stand there like a statue; not breathing or moving any of my body parts.

He raised his hand and waved them in front of my face to get my attention, causing me to flinch a bit. I continued blinking my eyes and caught up to the events that are happening now.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I stared up at him and nodded my head. Realizing I just bothered him, I bowed down at a 90 degree angle.

"I-I am s-sorry for b-bothering you!" I apologized.

He just chuckled and patted my head, saying it was alright and I didn't bother him at all.

I relaxed a bit at the gesture. It reminded me about how Rinto would calm me down when I was too depressed or when there was a thunder storm.

Bringing my upper body up back from the bow, the teal-haired boy suddenly asked, "Uhhh… did you have to do something in this room?"

"I-I did, but you are using it at the moment. I guess I will come back when you are done?" I answered.

He just shook his head back and forth, replying, "No. It's alright. I was just waiting for my sister to come back and I saw the piano, so I decided to play the instrument for a bit"

I nodded my head showing I understand. I guess this music room sometimes has some attractions to it, doesn't it?

We just stayed there in an awkward silence looking around at our surroundings. Though, when I looked back at him, he seemed to have that same pink colour on his cheeks like Rei did. His eyes seemed to be lost in thought since he was been staring at the floor at his right, but then came back to reality when he had an idea in mind.

"Do you want to come inside the room? It sort of feels awkward just standing outside of the room…" he requested.

I looked up into his eyes once again and motioned my head up and down.

He stepped aside from the entrance of the room so I can come in. I headed over to the bench of the piano and sat down scanning the items in the room to see if my book was still in here. The only place I knew it would be left at was near the door where my encounter with the student was. It wasn't there at all.

I started panicking a bit. What if it's gone now? Did the student take it with them? How would I get it back?

The teal boy seemed to notice that I was panicking a bit, so he sat beside me on the bench and patted me on the head asking if I was okay.

At the gesture, I calmed down a bit. Again, it felt like Rinto was still by my side. He stopped patting my head and returned his hand back to him. I glanced at him, but his head was turned away from me.

"I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is-" I began.

The boy just turned around to face me, "Your name is Kagami Sakine Rin. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for cutting you off. My name is Hatsune Mikuo. Miku-nee told me about you"

He had a smile on his face when he answered. That's the reason he was familiar. He introduced himself with Miku-san and claimed that he was the twin brother of Miku-san.

Returning his smile with my own, I asked, "S-So, you p-play the p-piano, Hatsune-kun?"

His smile widened a bit more and replied, "Yes, I do. Oh, you don't need to call me that. You're my sister's friend, so you can call me by my first name and it would be nice if we become friends, too"

I just noticed that more people want to be my friend. First, it was Rui-san and Rei-kun. Then, it was Miku-san and now, Mikuo-kun. I don't think I'm used to this yet. It has been 8 years since I received such kindness from other people besides Mom and Rinto. No one else even cared about my existence. I wonder what's going on in my life now. Things are gradually changing. It feels like a miracle of a sort. Though, would this miracle last longer than the times I had spent with Mama, Papa, Rinto, Teto, and Ted?

I just gave Mikuo-kun a small smile, while his face seemed to turn into that shade of pink I saw appeared on his face moments ago.

"Do you want me to play it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like the sound of the piano", I replied.

He just nodded and positioned his fingers above the piano keys, closing his eyes and thinking about what he should play. I just sat there waiting for him to start playing, wondering what song he might play.

After seconds of sitting there thinking, he finally found a song that he should play. I watched as his fingers started to press the white and ivory keys beneath them, compressing each key as he played. The melody was coming out in an upbeat rhythm.

The rhythm was really familiar to me. Words started to flow in my head as I listened to the song play. They seemed to be lyrics to this song, but they seemed quite too familiar to me. It's as if the song was one I wrote. I just couldn't seem to lay a finger to it when I tried to puzzle the pieces together in my mind.

The questions about how this song was familiar and how I knew the lyrics to the song were bothering me a lot.

Was it a song I heard on the radio? No, that can't possibly be by the sound of it.

Is it a song I heard somewhere outside my home? That can't be it or I wouldn't have known the lyrics.

The only lyrics and songs I would remember are the ones I wrote. Wait. Is this a song I made?

Lyrics continued to flow through my head while I sang it in my mind to the rhythm of the song. The lyrics and the beat fit perfectly together like a puzzle, yet I can't find out how it was very familiar. That's when the answer got to me. When a certain word flashed in my mind, I just knew the answer was my third prediction. The song was 'Sigh', yet how?

How exactly did Mikuo-kun know the song? The only person I sang it too was to me and Rinto. He was the only one who was with me when I sang it and I know that Mikuo-kun wouldn't know about it. He just can't possibly know.

Another thought came into my mind. Was he the one I bumped into this morning? The only way for someone who didn't hear me sing it was to see it in my book. Yet, my prediction feels wrong. I remember the person I bumped into had the same shade of hair as mine, so Mikuo-kun probably wasn't the one who has my book.

Mikuo-kun stopped playing as if on cue when my thoughts ended. I guess I should ask. It probably might be the same rhythm to a song, but I can't possibly wrong with my prediction.

"M-Mikuo-kun h-"

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I was cut off by the bell. The person who sat beside me got up and stretched.

"I guess you can ask me later. I have to find Miku-nee now. I'm sorry Rin-san!" then he left me alone in the room.

I just looked down at the floor and got up. It probably should be a coincidence that the song may have had the same rhythm as another.

My lunch was in my locker, so I had to go stop by there first. After I had got my lunch, I headed over to the cafeteria to eat.

* * *

As usual, when I got to the cafeteria, most of the tables were taken. I just walked past each table until I found one that was apparently vacant at a corner. Letting out a sigh of relief I sat there and began to take out the lunch Rinto gave me.

He was so kind enough to make me one when I could have bought one for myself. I sat down by myself at the table like I have been after Teto and Ted had to leave.

When I opened the container, the smell of sweet and sour sauce filled my nostrils. I felt the inside of my mouth begin to water.

I was about to eat one of the mouth-watering pork, when I heard someone call my name.

"RIN-SAN!"

Looking up, I saw Miku-san and Mikuo-kun heading towards me on the left and Rui-san and Rei-kun on my right. For some reason, it felt like there was a bad feeling in my stomach.

I kept looking back and forth from the teal and raven-haired twins, but mostly at Miku-san and Rui-san who looked really happy to see me. I was going to say 'hi' to them when I saw both charging towards me from their sides. When they reached me in seconds I was squished by the two. Most would say I was sandwiched and I actually was if that was the term.

"R-Rui-san, M-Miku-san…" I managed to let out, silently.

I felt my lungs start to explode from the lack of oxygen I was receiving. They were compressing all the air out of me! It's either they missed me _that _much or they are stronger than a wrestler, naturally. I didn't want to push them of or else I would be rude about their presence.

The things in my field of vision started to blur and spin around. I can't breathe anymore. It appeared that my face was changing colour because all of a sudden four people pried them off of me. Two pulling Rui-san off and two pulling Miku-san away.

While I was trying to regain the circulation of oxygen back into my lungs, Rui-san and Miku-san were complaining about why they were pried off of me. The four who pulled them away explained that my face was turning into an unhealthy colour showing that I can't breathe from their grip, or their hug.

When they realized it, they swiftly turned to me bowing in a 45 degree angle, repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry, Rin-san!" they both exclaimed in unison.

I felt like a sweat dropped, but I just smiled at the two announcing it was 'okay' and that I forgave them.

After a minute or two, Rui seemed to be deep in thought while looking at the ground. Her head shot up when her eyes trailed off to the food in her hands and looked up at me with a smile.

"Rinny, can we eat with you? You're all alone at this table and we want to know you more since we're your friends… Oh, and Rei and I have someone to introduce to you as well!" Rui informed.

"We also have someone to introduce to you, too, Rinny!" Miku-san announced.

"Ok", I answered with a smile.

The two groups sat down around the table in front of me, starting to take out their lunches.

It's been awhile since I ate with other people than just Mom and Rinto. Now, it just feels so new and strange. The feeling in my heart feels so warm and familiar, yet it feels like I never experienced it for the many years I was all alone, except at work. I missed this feeling, but I didn't want to have it back. Mainly, the reason was that I didn't want to be hurt again. I lost the people I loved, twice. First, my family, then, my two childhood best friends. I probably might lose the people I have right now who are around me as well. That's one of the reasons I wouldn't socialize or bother to do. It hurts to lose the people you love. I might regret my choice of continuing to be with them if I would lose them later on. Probably I should just leave them so they won't be hurt, nor would I be hurt as well. Perhaps, just perhaps, this would be worth to keep even if it would have to end soon. Everything in life happens once, but I think I have been given a third chance to change it. It hurts to know that they will leave, but I should treasure it. I might return to being lonely once more, so whatever time I have with them, I should keep. I promise not to throw this chance away again, but what if this isn't right? What if they aren't like I thought they are? Are they going to use me just for the fact I'm smart and then when I have helped them at school, they would leave me like all the other people who wanted to be my so called 'friend'? I'm just confused about my actual decision.

'_You shouldn't let the past affect you'_

Those words repeated in my head. The words that were told to me by the ones I have loved so dearly and will always still be in my heart. I should continue looking into the future. The past hurts, yes, but I should take it as a lesson learned. I won't let this chance pass again. Even if it ends up with me or them being hurt, I should make sure that they're happy even if it comes to the things that make them sad. Events like this might never happen again.

* * *

**Rui's POV**

As I sat down to eat my lunch, a question popped up in my mind. I looked up from my fried rice and glanced over at Rin who seemed to be deep in thought. She wasn't eating her food at the moment. Is there something wrong?

"Ne~, Rin-san, are you alright?" I asked.

She flinched after I asked the question looking back and forth to indicate where the voice came from and her eyes landed at me. I smiled gently at her and she looked back down.

Rin-san's cerulean orbs looked up at me and quietly answered my question. Despite the loud noises of the cafeteria, I could still hear her. I'm grateful of being able to have a great sense of hearing.

"I-I'm alright, Rui-san…" she answered, her orbs going back down to her lap.

I just had a feeling she wasn't quite alright, but I didn't want to go in her business.

There was a light tap on my left shoulder so I turned and looked at the person who tapped it. It was Len.

"So, she's Kagami Rin?" he asked.

I was mentally hitting myself on the head after he reminded me that he still needs to know who she is.

My reply was quite simple, "Yes"

From behind, I could hear the other trio talking about Rin-san as well.

* * *

**Len's POV**

So, she's Kagami Rin the one who I bumped into? Why does it sound like her name is so familiar, but isn't at the same time?

I glanced at her, hoping to find a clue, but instead, I was mesmerized by her features. This was the first time I was ever mesmerized by a girl at first glance. This can't be the term 'Love at first sight', right? Of course not, she might look similar to someone who I know! That should be the reason.

When I looked at her blonde hair and the white bow, I had a flashback about what happened this morning, reminding me I had to give the book back and apologize.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to Kagami Rin, tapping her shoulder. Her head shot up and her crystal, blue eyes locked with mine. I felt my face heat up with her attention. Why?

"U-Ummmm…. Is the-there something y-you need?" she asked.

Holding the book behind me, I responded, "H-hi, my name is Kagamine L-Len. I assume you're K-Kagami Rin?"

"How-?"

"I'm a friend of Kagene Rui and Rei…" I trailed off looking away from those innocent eyes of hers.

When my eyes looked over at Rin again, she had a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted to the side. She had a very cute smile, in my perspective. Wait… I didn't just say that! Forget that I ever said that or else I would use my road roller on you and steal all your bananas [1]!

I bowed down in front of her, my eyes closed, repeatedly saying that I was sorry. Two reasons for me to bow: One, because I was _really sorry _about the incident this morning; Two, I had to find a way to hide my blush from her cuteness. I did not say that!

Opening my left eye, the view in front of me made my face heat up more [2]. Rin's face was in a very close distance from mine, which was _too _close to me. Our face were inches apart, her eyes had a confused look in it.

I jumped back, falling over onto the floor. Rin rushed over to me, kneeling down in front of me.

"A-are you alright, Kagamine-kun?" she asked with concern.

I simply nodded my head as an answer. Why am I so flustered around her!?

"E-Eto… Why are you so sorry?"

"A-about this m-morning…" I answered.

Her face seemed to show worry when she heard my answer, "Y-you're the one who I b-bumped into thi-this morning?"

I blew out air out of my lips and nodded, handing her the orange notebook I have been holding.

Looking at her expression, she seemed to lighten up from the sight of the book. She took the notebook from my hands and hugged it tightly. I guess it was very important to her. Probably it was a diary?

I felt warm arms wrap around me. I'm going to die with embarrassment and my heart beating at a rapid speed.

She let go of me and kept saying thank you until Rui, a teal-haired girl, and Kaito, the new student, started to laugh their guts off at the event that occurred seconds ago. I could feel my face burn like it was being roasted on top of a fire.

Rin tilted her head, her right brow arching up, "Kagamine-kun? A-Are y-y-you s-s-s-sick? Your face i-is red…"

Rin lifted her left hand, placing it on my forehead. When her cold skin made contact with my forehead, I flinched causing my face to turn redder, if that was even possible. It felt like my head would erupt like a volcano from all the blood in my face. Can't believe the first, no second, time I met her I would actually feel like this. What's going on with me!?

"It's alright, Rin-san! Here, give this banana to him! He'll calm down", Rui exclaimed tossing my lunch at her and Rin caught it.

She held it and peeled it. After she finished peeling it, she gave it to me. Is she this kind and innocent all the time? Well, we just met, so probably I shouldn't go to conclusions.

When I bit the banana, my mind started to clear and the heat on my face started to decrease. Everything about the embarrassing event that occurred moments ago was removed from my mind. The taste of bananas always clears my mind.

I got up and headed back to my seat, while the flaxen-haired girl went to hers.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The group of seven people sat down in their table eating their lunches. The teal-haired and raven-haired male twins seemed to have a dark aura around them after watching what happened between the two blondes. Jealousy could possibly be the answer, but who knows?

A guy who had a blue scarf tied around his neck stood up and nudged a girl, with blonde hair, a white bow, and white clips on her hair, on the side getting her attention.

"Your name is Kagami Sakine Rin, right? My name's Shion Kaito! Nice to meet you! I'm friends with Hatsune Miku and Mikuo", he exclaimed.

After hearing the boy's introduction, Rin nodded her head with a smile spreading her face. A chair being pushed back was heard and the boy named Kagamine Len stood up, his hands slamming the table, his eyes wide.

"D-Did you say Kagami _Sakine _Rin!?" he questioned, enthusiastically, causing the people sitting in the table to silence. What could possibly gotten him to act this way?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8!  
Hadn't updated for 13 days for this story... No!  
I'm not actually sure how many chapters this story will take! I'm not sure!  
I know this chapter is rushed... and sadistic *insert evil smirk here*. Just kidding! I was just trying to add humour, but whenever I add humour, I think I end up torturing Len! I need more ideas now...  
This is the longest chapter I ever done! **

**Results to polls:**

_**Instuments:**_

**Piano: 3  
Violin: 2  
Flute: 0**

_**Songs:**_

**My True Self: 0  
Sigh: 4  
Kokoro: 2  
Other- Paper Planes: 1**

_**Singer/Duet:**_

**Kagami Sakine Rin: 5  
Kagamine Len: 5  
Kagene Rei: 1  
(Woohoo! Probably a duet if I get to that point!)**

**Well, I'll try my best to update sooner or later!**

* * *

**[1] No one thought wrong right there, right?  
[2] Yeah... I hope no one thought he saw something else that was embarrassing...**

**(Me and my perverted mind that's activating whenever I want to add comedy... I was trying to add some comedy with no perverted thoughts stuck in the readers mind, but I failed. I have no idea why I tortured Len with embarrassment...)**


End file.
